Prohibido
by Teal Tea
Summary: Ella sabía que era prohibido el siquiera pensar en una relación con Baltor, pero su corazón acallaba a la razón. Y las consecuencias le dejarían en claro el lado que debía tomar. [Two shot] [Sparxshipping]
1. Una respuesta

_**¡Hey!  
Lo sé, esto también es una sopresa para mí. Escribí algo que no es sobre Hetalia, ¡corran, se va a acabar el mundo!**_

 _ **Pero bueno, no pude evitarlo. He estado tan obsesionada con esta pareja últimamente que simplemente debía escribir algo sobre ellos. No podía estar en paz hasta hacer algo sobre ellos.  
No creo volver a Hetalia, mi obsesión es esta serie y esta pareja. Los amo.**_

 **Alerta:** _Modificación de información canon._

 **Disclaimer:** _Winx Club no me pertenece, todos los créditos van a Iginio Straffi._

* * *

 **Prohibido.**

 **Primer Capítulo: Una respuesta.**

* * *

Miró al cielo sobre ella, lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas como si no hubiera una forma de detenerlas. Sabía demasiado bien por qué estaba llorando, pero la última cosa que quería reconocer era especialmente _eso.  
_ Admitir eso era admitir que había traicionado a sus amigos. Amigos que habían mostrado sólo lealtad hacia ella. Parecería que no se preocupaba por sus amigos, cosa que obviamente hacía, pero…

¿Por qué, de toda la maldita gente en la Dimensión Mágica, tenía que sentir algo por su _enemigo_?

No tenía ningún sentido, tampoco lo tendría en un futuro. La sola idea de considerar algo tan fuera de lugar como una relación con Baltor estaba cercana a la locura. Además, ella era la líder de las Winx, no podía sólo darles una puñalada en la espalda a las chicas por irse tras un enemigo del cual tuvo una inesperada atracción, pero para poner la cereza en el pastel, un enemigo en el cual no podía confiar. Ella sabía muy bien que Baltor no era alguien en quien podía tener confianza, como sus actos decían.  
Él ya le había mentido, _dos veces._ ¿Por qué carajos estaba siquiera enamorándose de alguien como él?

 _Porque es algo prohibido._

Trató de acallar la voz en su cabeza, llevando sus pensamientos a algo más. _Alguien_ más. No le importaba lo que era, pero cualquier cosa que le hiciera parar de pensar acerca de Baltor podía funcionar.

Era una mala idea ir a territorio prohibido siendo tan ingenua como era.

* * *

Había empezado a sentir algo por Baltor desde ese día en Andros donde él la salvó de haberse ahogado. En un principio pensó que se trataba sólo del shock, pues nadie se esperaría que su enemigo jurado le salvara de la muerte; en especial cuando verte muerto es lo que quiere. Pero había pasado y mientras los días se iban su mente se disipaba, dejando en claro lo que sentía. Más que dispuesta a mentirse a sí misma se dijo entonces que sus sentimientos hacia Baltor no existían, dejando meramente odio en contra del mago que había destruido Domino. Eso era lo que debería sentir por él, ¿no era así? Él era el responsable de haber destruido su hogar, de haber desaparecido a sus padres biológicos, de haber asesinado a su hermana mayor…

Entonces, ¿por qué su corazón la traicionaba, haciéndole sentir una mortal atracción hacia aquel mago?

Salió de su ensimismamiento en cuanto sintió cierta vibración en su bolsillo, sacando su celular de éste. El nombre _Sky_ brillaba en la pantalla, haciéndole sentir una punzada de culpa. Claro, después de todo aún seguía siendo la novia de Sky, ¿cómo era que estaba pensando en otro hombre, cuando ya tenía uno al cual amar?  
Contestó, soltando un suspiro para que su voz no la traicionara sonando temblorosa de repente.

— ¿Sí, Sky?

 _— ¡Bloom! Qué bueno que al fin contestas, me había preocupado. Es la quinta vez que te llamo. ¿Todo bien?_

—Hmn, sí, todo está absolutamente bien. Perdona por no haber contestado antes, no tenía el teléfono cerca… —Vil mentira—. ¿Sucede algo?

 _—Ah, sí. Llamaba para invitarte a la fiesta por el milenio de existencia de Eraklyon. Lo haría personalmente pero hay tantas cosas por organizar que papá no me deja salir del reino —_ Bloom oyó una risa nerviosa del otro lado de la línea, eso simplemente aumentando la culpa que sentía—.

—Claro que sí, Sky. A las chicas y a mí nos encantaría ir, después de todo es un momento especial para ti.

 _—Además, planeo anunciar oficialmente ante mi padre y todos los invitados sobre nuestro noviazgo._

El corazón de Bloom dolió cuando oyó al príncipe decir esa frase. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan bueno como Sky siguiera fijándose en ella? Por supuesto que nadie conocía de sus supuestos sentimientos hacia Baltor, pero conociendo a sus amigas no tardarían en enterarse y entonces…

Entonces…

—La idea me encanta.

* * *

Sus ojos veían con shock hacia la pareja que estaba sobre aquel pedestal, besándose. Sky y Diáspora habían anunciado a toda la Dimensión Mágica sobre la reanudación de su compromiso, además de anunciarla a ella como la próxima reina de Eraklyon.  
No pudo evitar soltar una risa amarga. ¿No era eso irónico? Primero ella se enamora de Baltor a espaldas de sus amigos –siendo que ni el mismo Baltor conocía de dichos sentimientos–, y ahora el que es, o era, su novio anunciaba a todos que volvía con su ex.

Lo que la llenaba de rabia no era aquella traición, no, sería más hipócrita de lo que había sido antes con todos si se enojara por eso. Lo que la llenaba de rabia era que un día antes la había llamado, diciéndole que anunciaría a todos su noviazgo con _ella._ Diciéndole que la amaba, que era lo más preciado para él. _  
_¿Qué era lo que buscaba Sky con todo eso? ¿Dejarla en ridículo frente a todos?  
Sentía que por sus venas corría lava de lo enojada que estaba.

— ¿Qué clase de mierda es ésta? —Oyó a Musa mencionar, el enojo siendo notorio en la voz de la hada. No sólo ella estaba así, todas sus amigas estaban rojas de la ira, queriendo arremeter en contra del príncipe de Eraklyon—.

— ¡Si Sky cree que se saldrá con la suya entonces-!

—No —Bloom interrumpió a Stella antes de que la princesa de Solaria dijera algo más, las lágrimas arremolinándose en la esquina de sus ojos—. No vale la pena.

Ella había sido la primera en traicionar a Sky.  
Supone que esto era el karma golpeándola devuelta.

Antes de que algo más pasara se fue de allí, dejando a sus amigas detrás. No quería saber absolutamente nada más de esa fiesta.

* * *

Bloom sabía que Baltor estaba cerca de Alfea, podía sentirlo mediante la conexión que compartían gracias a la Llama del Dragón. Lo que no sabía era _dónde_ estaba. Hasta donde sabía debía estar escondido en Andros, siendo que había tomado bajo su control a todas las sirenas que guardaban los mares del planeta. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?  
Entonces a su mente llegaron las tres brujas que estaban aliadas con el hechicero.

Y todo hizo clic.

Se apresuró a salir de la escuela antes de que sus amigas o Faragonda llegaran a hacerle preguntas. Entró en el bosque que rodeaba las tres escuelas y no tardó en convertirse en hada, volando lo más rápido que podía a Torre Nubosa.  
Mientras más se acercaba a la escuela rival más fuerte se hacía aquel presentimiento que sentía por la conexión que compartía con su enemigo. No había duda alguna de que estaba allí, pero entonces se detuvo.  
¿Por qué quería ver a Baltor con tanto afán?

Tenía que seguir repitiéndoselo a ella misma, ellos dos eran nada más que _enemigos_. Nada que no fuera una relación de odio podía formarse entre ellos dos, era algo que tenía que tener en cuenta. Algo que no debía olvidar.  
Pero aunque su mente le dijera eso, su cuerpo ignoró aquello y continuó avanzando a la escuela de hechiceras. Su mente no tenía control allí, lo tenía su corazón.

Avanzar por la escuela no fue difícil, todas las alumnas parecían estar bajo un hechizo, cosa que no le sorprendería si resultaba siendo verdad que Baltor había tomado refugio allí.  
Ahora el dilema era encontrarlo.  
Si ella fuera una poderosa hechicera y tomara control de una escuela, ¿dónde se instalaría?

… _Bingo._

Abrió de golpe la enorme puerta que dirigía a la oficina de Griffin, siendo recibida por una familiar sonrisa. Le sorprendía que las Trix no estuvieran allí siendo las seguidoras de Baltor, pero no era momento como para concentrarse en ellas.  
Su mirada se enfoco en el rostro de su enemigo, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? —Fue su única pregunta, su voz envuelta ligeramente en molestia—.

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a preguntar cómo me encuentro? Vaya, eres una princesa muy descortés.

— ¿Por qué me salvaste en Andros, Baltor?

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte del hombre frente a ella, siendo eso suficiente para que su molestia se acrecentara. Definitivamente no estaba de humor después de lo ocurrido en Eraklyon.  
Iba a repetir la pregunta, pero el movimiento ajeno la detuvo de cualquier cosa, manteniéndola alerta a cualquier ataque que pudiera enviar contra ella.  
Haber venido sola era una estupidez y sólo ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

—Mejor respóndeme tú algo, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Si esperas que esta conversación se dé a partir de lo que es o no justo entonces estaremos perdiendo nuestro tiempo, querida.

Sintió un poco vergüenza al reaccionar en que Baltor decía la verdad, resoplando un poco. Dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo, volviendo a su ropa anterior. Por suerte se había cambiado el enorme y molesto vestido a una pijama más que decente, por lo que no tendría que lidiar con la absurda cantidad de tela entorpeciendo su andar.  
Caminó hacia Baltor, mirando curiosa los libros que había en la oficina de Griffin– aunque suponía que ahora era la de Baltor. Miró de reojo hacia dicho hechicero, notando que la miraba de forma fija sin quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios. Se sintió incomoda por un momento, no sabiendo cómo actuar estando bajo una mirada casi hambrienta.  
Sabía que Baltor era un hechicero hambriento de poder, por lo que ir por su parte de la Llama del Dragón era algo más que lógico de creer. Y ella le había dejado tal oportunidad en bandeja de plata, yendo a encontrarse con él _sola.  
_ Pero eso era lo último en lo que se iba a concentrar, la respuesta a su pregunta aún no había sido dicha.

—Si estoy aquí es obviamente para obtener una respuesta, ¿no?

—No me refiero a eso… ¿Por qué estás aquí, _ahora_?

Estuvo tentada a rodar los ojos, repitiendo su anterior respuesta, pero el que hubiera destacado el "ahora" la detuvo de hacer aquella idiotez. ¿Por qué había ido con Baltor justo horas después de lo ocurrido en Eraklyon? ¿Por qué, de todas las personas, él era la primera que buscaba ver?  
No era que estuviera buscando consuelo, aquello sería irracional, era que… quería oír algo de un hombre que no ocultara sus verdaderas intenciones contra ella, incluso si aquellas intenciones eran asesinarla y tomar el control de la Dimensión Mágica.

Quizás había terminado por perder la cabeza, resultado de tantas peleas contra tantos enemigos incluido Baltor. Quizás el impacto del compromiso de Sky con Diáspora había hecho de su mente un desastre, no dejándola pensar con lógica.  
Habían muchas suposiciones, pero quererse engañar con ellas era contraproducente.  
Se convencía de que había venido por cualquier otra razón, ¿y después qué?

—… Quería verte.

La sorpresa se dejó ver por un corto segundo en el rostro de Baltor, siendo reemplazada por su usual expresión calmada y misteriosa. Se acercó hacia Bloom, levantando el rostro de la chica para verla directamente a los ojos.

—Bueno, eso no es algo que alguien espere de la chica buena hacia su enemigo.

— ¡No estoy de humor para bromas, Baltor! Ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué quiero verte, sólo…

—No es necesario que me expliques nada. Viniste para conseguir una respuesta, ¿no es así? Déjame dártela.

—No. Ni siquiera sé si quiero saber esa respuesta.

El hechicero levantó sus cejas, soltando una risa. No entendía por qué el hada debía ser tan _obvia.  
_ Primero le dice que quería verlo, pero después no quiere saber la respuesta a una pregunta que podía disipar las dudas que tendría más adelante.  
Ni siquiera le hizo caso, sólo se acercó a ella y la besó. Un beso que no dejó que ella correspondiera.

—Esa es mi respuesta, Bloom.


	2. Un secreto

**Prohibido**

 **Capítulo dos: Un secreto.**

* * *

El calor era insoportable. Estar en Pyros, la isla de los dragones, era algo por lejos parecido a unas "vacaciones". No es que unas vacaciones fueran su razón original de estar ahí, después de todo había ido a la isla en busca de poder alcanzar su Enchantix, pero se esperaba algo presumiblemente distinto a una caldera que la asaba viva con cada segundo que pasaba en la isla. Había pasado cierto tiempo desde que Baltor le hizo aquella confesión y, pese a estar decidida a conseguir su transformación, no había forma alguna de que pudiera concentrarse ahora. El recuerdo de los fríos y gruesos labios del hechicero sobre los suyos era suficiente distracción para que su mente sólo se fijara en el hecho de que quería que algo así se repitiera. Incluso su lado racional, el "ángel sobre su hombro", deseaba volver a probar los labios de Baltor y esta vez por un tiempo más largo.  
Claro que trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que algo así no se podía, de que Baltor le había hecho demasiado daño a ella y a sus amigas, de que él era la razón por la que ahora estuviera en Pyros buscando hacerse más fuerte, pero cualquier intento de convencerse para parar esa locura eran inútiles.

Ese beso sólo logró condenarla, puesto que aumentó el amor que sentía por el hechicero que amenazaba en contra de la Dimensión Mágica.

… Esperen un segundo, ¿ _amor_? ¿En verdad sus sentimientos habían llegado tan lejos como para considerarlos amor? ¡Pero qué clase de disparate era ése! ¡No hace menos de un mes que Sky la lastimó anunciando su compromiso con Diáspora en frente de todos, debería estar inconsolable y no esperando consuelo en brazos de su enemigo!  
Sacudió la cabeza, esperando dejar de pensar en Baltor por un segundo. Aún necesitaba encontrar la forma de conseguir su Enchantix para ser de alguna ayuda en la batalla para salvar la Dimensión Mágica _nuevamente_.  
Y esa batalla significa que tendrían que acabar con Baltor de una nueva vez.

Pensar eso la aterraba.  
Pero la aterraba más pensar que no sería capaz de dar el golpe final, como todos esperarían que hiciera.

* * *

— ¡Conseguimos las estrellas de agua!

La voz alegre de Stella anunciando las grandes noticias la congelaron en su lugar, siendo incapaz de formar una sonrisa como todas las demás habían hecho. Las estrellas de agua eran la última esperanza para todas en su travesía para terminar con Baltor, siendo la única fuerza conocida para extinguir la Llama del Dragón que era la magia que el hechicero tenía en su interior. Y aunque ella también era poseedora de dicha llama, no esperaban que le hicieran daño si manejaba la magia de las estrellas correctamente.  
Traduciendo las palabras de las chicas, ella daría el golpe final contra Baltor.

En palabras de Tecna, siendo que él había sido el responsable de la destrucción de Domino y la muerte de Daphne, esperaban que de esa forma pudiera cobrar venganza por su planeta y su hermana. Pero contra todo pronóstico, no quería.  
No quería ser partícipe de la muerte del hombre que amaba, mucho menos la que diera el golpe final para dicha muerte. Aunque sonara lógico para las chicas, no eran ellas quienes estaban en un dilema personal para elegir el lado que debía tomar; era la primera vez que se veía en una situación parecida a esa, por lo que no había forma de que pudiera decir lo que haría una vez la batalla final llegara. Pero con las estrellas de agua en su poder no había ninguna excusa válida para que ella no acabara con Baltor y le diera a la Dimensión Mágica la tan anhelada paz que todos esperaban.  
Por primera vez Bloom estaba dudando en cuál debía ser su papel en todo esto.

Y por una vez no parecía que fuera a tomar el lado bueno.

* * *

Era la primera vez que veía a Baltor tan debilitado.

A su alrededor estaban sus amigas, malheridas y en diferentes lugares de la cueva. Incluso ella misma estaba flaqueando acerca de lo que debía o no debía hacer. Todos estaban esperando que ella acabara con el hechicero, pero su corazón le gritaba que no. Lágrimas empezaron a formarse en las comisuras de sus ojos, la presión sobre lo que era correcto e incorrecto pesándole en la espalda. Por supuesto que debía acabar de una vez por todas con Baltor, era lo que dictaba lo correcto en la situación, pero lo único que quería hacer era tomarlo en brazos y escapar de ese lugar, dejando atrás lo que tan difícilmente había construido para encontrar a sus padres biológicos.

Y lamentablemente eso era lo incorrecto de la situación.

— ¡Hazlo ahora, Bloom! —Sus ojos se dirigieron a Stella, quien estaba batallando para mantener su transformación de lo debilitada que estaba. Se preguntó fugazmente; si no se hubiera encontrado con Stella ese día, ¿algo sobre su vida habría cambiado en absoluto?—.

— ¡Bloom, eres nuestra última esperanza! —Esta vez miró hacia Flora, quien sostenía a una inconsciente Musa y protegía además a Layla, quien no estaba en su mejor momento. Pensó en que Flora no merecía traición alguna, siendo ella tan pura y buena como era—.

— ¡Acábalo! —Fue el turno de Tecna para alzar la voz, estando ella sosteniendo su tobillo e intentando sanarlo. Ella había hecho tantos intentos fallidos para encontrar a sus padres, ¿cómo podía simplemente olvidar aquellos esfuerzos tan fácilmente?—.

Y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los de Baltor, el hechicero ya había vuelto a su forma humana y se encontraba inmóvil, expectante de la próxima acción que el hada fuera a realizar. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, no queriendo hacer lo que todos esperaban que hiciera. Siempre odió que todos quisieran que ella hiciera algo, que tuvieran la esperanza de que hiciera todo lo que los demás quisieran con un movimiento de su dedo. Pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez no era solamente acerca de ella, esta vez un millón de vidas estaban en juego, esta vez sus decisiones afectarían no sólo su futuro, sino el futuro de todos en la Dimensión Mágica.  
No podía ser tan egoísta como para elegir su amor sobre la vida de tanta gente inocente, ¿verdad?

El dolor en su pecho era incontrolable, la llama en su corazón no teniendo forma de ser controlada.

— _Lo siento…_

Soltando un fuerte grito que ocultaba sin mucho éxito sus sollozos, lanzó el ataque final.  
Y en el rostro de Baltor sólo pudo distinguir derrota.

* * *

Todos en Magix estaban festejando que al fin la mayor amenaza que haya enfrentado la Dimensión Mágica desde las Brujas Antepasadas se haya ido al fin. La felicidad era claramente visible en todos, quienes cantaban y agradecían a las Winx por haberlos liberado de tal amenaza.  
Sigilosamente Bloom se alejó de toda la celebración, yendo a un lugar donde sabía que no sería vista por nadie y usando un hechizo de teletransportación.

Rápidamente se vio frente a un demacrado castillo, entrando en él con prisa. Caminó por los agrietados caminos hasta una habitación que lucía más presentable que el resto del lugar, sonriendo al ver el adormilado cuerpo sobre la cama.  
Se acercó allí, acariciando el rostro de Baltor y provocando que éste se despertara un poco, sosteniendo la muñeca de la mano que lo acariciaba.

— ¿Lograste descansar?

—Lo más que pude descansar sintiendo que me cayeron mil rocas encima.

—Entonces me disculpo por haberte despertado.

Bloom se sentó al lado de Baltor, sus ojos fijados con cariño en el rostro del hechicero. Concentró su magia en sus manos, tocando el cuerpo del hombre a su lado para invocar un hechizo de curación en él. Ya había curado las heridas más graves el primer día que estuvo ahí, así que ahora sólo quedaba usar hechizos menores para los dolores posteriores.  
No le sorprendía que estuviera tan malherido, con una batalla final tan intensa como la que habían llevado en la cueva bajo el Lago Rocaluz era más que obvio que tuviera heridas graves. Por suerte ahora estaba más que curado, sólo que no tenía permitido moverse de ese castillo.

Si alguien se enteraba que había dejado vivir al mayor enemigo que la Dimensión Mágica había enfrentado no dudarían en encerrarlos a ambos en la Dimensión Omega.

En la batalla final, en el momento que lanzó su último hechizo contra Baltor y éste desapareció, en realidad había hecho un hechizo de teletransportación. Lo envió a las mazmorras de Torre Nubosa y, cuando pudo librarse de todos, fue allá y entonces escapó con él hasta ese castillo abandonado, donde estaba segura que nadie los buscaría jamás.  
Había traicionado la confianza de todos lo que la conocían, pero mientras nadie se enterara entonces estaba bien, ¿no?

Su mano acarició otra vez la mejilla de Baltor, sonriendo, y bajó hasta poder besarlo. El sabor de los labios que tanto había añorado en Pyros la embelesaba, como si de un hechizo se tratase. Pero sabía demasiado bien que no era así.  
El amor que sentía hacia Baltor era verdadero, empezado por una pequeña curiosidad por el sabor de algo prohibido.

No podía estar más encantada por saber eso.

—Sabes que si alguien se entera que te dejé vivir lo más probable es que encierren en la Dimensión Omega contigo, ¿no?

—Pero tú no dejarás eso pasar, eres una hadita demasiado lista como para dejar que descubran un secreto tuyo tan grande.

—Hmn… En eso tienes razón, supongo.

— ¿Supones? —La voz del hechicero estaba recubierta de cierta burla, su ceja derecha enarcada para completar su expresión divertida. Era bastante entretenido hablar con la princesa heredera de Domino cuando no se estaban jurando muerte mutuamente—.

—Por supuesto que lo supongo, sabes de experiencia propia lo curiosas que son mis amigas. Tarde o temprano notarán lo feliz que estoy y entonces las preguntas empezarán.

— ¿Oh? ¿Entonces te hago feliz?

—Me sorprende que lo preguntes.

—Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo. El hechicero que destruyó tu planeta natal, amenazó contra la vida de tus amigas y casi acaba contigo, ¿te hace feliz?

—Ahora sé que ninguna de esas cosas fue realmente tu culpa, estabas siendo controlado por las Brujas Antepasadas. No es como si realmente hubieras tenido elección.

Baltor dejó salir una pequeña risa, llevando sus brazos hasta la chica para envolverla en un abrazo un tanto firme. No podía creer que la chica fuera tan buena, y que además se hubiera enamorado de _él_ lo suficiente como para romper toda regla de lo que es bueno, pero no se iba a quejar.  
Por primera vez experimentaba lo que era felicidad, felicidad pura.

Y no iba a dejar que nadie se entrometiera en eso.


End file.
